


Тяготы ожидания

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, TiMER (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы существовали часы, отсчитывающие время до встречи со своей родственной душой, хотели бы вы знать, сколько вам ещё осталось ждать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тяготы ожидания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Waiting is the Worst Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581262) by [loyalnerdwp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalnerdwp/pseuds/loyalnerdwp). 



Часы на запястье стали озадачивать Шерлока, как только он научился считать.

\- Но что они делают? – с негодованием спросил он маму. – Зачем они нужны?

Мама просто улыбнулась ему и потёрла своё запястье. Шерлок заметил, что её часы обнулились. Время вышло, но он не знал, что оно отсчитывало. Мама присела на корточки рядом с ним, взяла Шерлока за запястье и на короткое время окинула его взглядом.

\- Однажды, - сказала она, - ты кое-кого встретишь. Самого важного человека в твоей жизни. Тогда часы покажут ноль.

 - Так они отсчитывают время до того момента, когда я кого-то встречу? – спросил Шерлок едва ли не с отвращением в голосе. – Это же нелепо. Какой в этом смысл? И не говори, что я слишком маленький и не пойму. Со мной это не сработает.

Мама покачала головой и повторила:

\- Самого важного человека в твоей жизни, Шерлок.

\- Я не люблю людей, - решительно сказал Шерлок. – Они только раздражают.

Мама снова встала и нежно взъерошила его волосы, не обращая внимания на недовольное фырканье.

\- Ты поймёшь, когда это случится, - уверенно сказала она и ушла.

Шерлок нахмурился, смотря в пол, а потом отправился читать в гостиную, злясь, что мама так и не ответила прямо на его вопрос.

Позднее, когда Шерлок уже столкнулся со скукой, забияками и бесконечными часами в школе, он стал слышать о таймере всё больше. Девочки взволнованно обсуждали часы, верещали и показывали друг другу свои запястья. Шерлок незаметно подкрался к ним и, вытерпев их надоедливое хихиканье, наконец-то услышал: таймер отсчитывает время до того дня, когда ты встретишь самого важного человека в своей жизни. Свою _родственную душу_.

Эти слова заставили Шерлока сморщиться от отвращения. Ему было мерзко просто оттого, что он вынужден носить работающий таймер, а теперь выясняется, что он должен будет остаться с кем-то до конца своих дней. Как вообще можно вытерпеть кого-то такое долгое время?

К десяти годам время на его запястье всё ещё показывало, что ему осталось ждать больше сорока лет.

 

* * *

Джон бы никогда не признался, сколько времени он провёл, думая о том, как будет выглядеть его родственная душа.

_Какого цвета будут её волосы? Что ей будет нравиться? Будет ли она любить спорт или предпочтёт чтение? Чем она будет заниматься? Что подумает обо мне?_

Джон знал, что последний вопрос был бессмысленным: она полюбит его так же, как и он полюбит её. Так и должно было произойти. Но этот вопрос всё равно не давал ему покоя.

Можно сказать, что Джон был романтиком. Ему нравилось думать о том, как холодными днями он будет лежать рядом с кем-то в обнимку, поддразнивать и флиртовать с ним так, как будто никто другой не имеет значения.

Джон ещё не встретил свою родственную душу, но уже был очарован ею.

В первый день занятий на медицинском факультете время на его запястье показывало больше тридцати лет, и Джон не мог понять, почему он должен ждать так долго. Но он продолжал говорить себе, что ожидание в конечном счёте не пройдёт зря.

 

* * *

Когда Лестрейд впервые официально пригласил Шерлока на настоящее расследование, того просто извели вопросами о таймере.

\- Ради всего святого! – выкрикнул Шерлок, едва не разорвав рукав, когда пытался его закатать. – Да, у меня он есть, да, он работает!

Стоявший вдалеке Андерсон усмехнулся, глядя на него, и Шерлоку тут же захотелось двинуть ему по зубам.

\- Господи, успокойся, Шерлок! - воскликнул Лестрейд, примирительно поднимая руки. – Просто это … немного необычно. Для тебя.

\- Будто я мог выбирать, нужны ли мне эти дурацкие часы, - прошипел Шерлок, машинально потирая запястье.

Все, кто был в комнате, смущённо переглянулись, неосознанно дотронувшись до меток на своих руках. Лестрейд продолжал украдкой, как ему казалось, поглядывать на Шерлока, пока тот, наконец, не рявкнул в ответ:

\- Это достаточное доказательство?

\- Доказательство чего? – в недоумении спросил Лестрейд.

\- Это достаточное доказательство для тебя и твоей команды, что я человек, хотя предпочёл бы им не быть?

Лицо Лестрейда помрачнело, и он отвёл взгляд, недовольный своей реакцией.

\- Сколько времени тебе осталось ждать?

\- Какое твоё дело? – пробормотал Шерлок.

Вчера время перескочило с десяти лет на двадцать, и Шерлок обругал себя за то, что ему было не всё равно.

 

* * *

_Жжение._

Это было единственное слово, крутившееся в голове у Джона. Оно очень точно описывало окружающую действительность. Жгучее пустынное солнце, жгучая пуля, застрявшая в плече, жгучая земля под его спиной, жжение в горле, когда он издавал приглушенные крики и с трудом вдыхал пыль.

Можно было назвать это болью, но «жжение» больше отражало ситуацию.

Вдобавок к болезненно опалённому плечу (слово «опалённый» тоже тут хорошо подходило) Джон почувствовал тяжёлое пульсирование в левом запястье и понял, что число дней, когда он должен встретить свою родственную душу, быстро уменьшается.

«Чёрт, наверно, она тоже умерла», - подумал Джон.

Жгучее солнце начало покрываться чёрными пятнами, и Джон потерял связь с реальностью, без сознания скорчившись в грязи.

 

* * *

Шерлок широко распахнул глаза и вскрикнул от удивления, а потом схватился за руку и стиснул челюсти из-за неожиданного приступа боли. Так... определённо не должно быть.

Шерлок бегло осмотрел свою руку, не находя ничего необычного, пока его взгляд не остановился на запястье. Все цифры были тёмно-красными и показывали ноль, Шерлок замер.

Только вчера на них было четыре года девять месяцев. Должно быть, что-то пошло не так.

 

* * *

Джон снова открыл глаза и принялся со свистом дышать, стараясь, вопреки боли в лёгких,  захватить немного воздуха.

 _Рёбра сломаны из-за идиота, проводящего СЛР_ , подсказал ему внутренний голос. _Ещё у тебя только что был сердечный приступ. И, конечно же, не забудь про пулевое ранение. Прости, ты сейчас думал о своей родственной душе? Что ж, желаю удачи._

Будь у Джона достаточно кислорода, он бы закричал, чтобы голос заткнулся. Он чувствовал, как к нему прикасаются чьи-то неопытные и дрожащие руки, двигаясь слишком быстро, слишком грубо.

\- Оставайся со мной, приятель, - умолял его солдат. – Господи, помоги нам.

 

* * *

Шерлок наблюдал за цифрами, которые снова начали появляться.

_1 день, 2 дня. 3.4.5.6._

Они снова перескочили на ноль, и сердце Шерлока сжалось. Потом цифры опять начали расти.

_...10, 12, 15, 22._

_0._

_7, 17, 20._

Шерлок зарычал от досады и с силой потёр отметку на запястье.

\- Да определитесь уже! – закричал он, наблюдая, как цифры дошли до тридцати и снова упали.

 Каждый раз, когда они падали до нуля, Шерлок чувствовал резкую боль в груди, ощущал, как тяжелело у него на сердце.

Цифры снова начали подниматься и остановились на шестидесяти восьми днях.  

Даже если Шерлок и почувствовал облегчение и прилив тепла, то быстро отмёл это в сторону. 

 

* * *

\- Джон Уотсон!

После того, как Джон вернулся домой, он перестал проверять своё запястье. Слишком много других вещей требовали его внимания: его навещали заплаканная мама и напряжённая Гарри. Он хотел найти место, где мог бы остановиться, пока выздоравливает, а потом искать какую-нибудь работу.

\- Слышал, что ты был за границей, и тебя подстрелили! Что случилось?

\- … Меня подстрелили.

В затылке у Джона что-то тревожно ныло, но он никак не мог понять причину. Он чувствовал себя по-другому, почти лучше.

\- Да брось, кто захочет со мной жить?

А потом он вошёл в двери лаборатории.

\- Майк, можно мне позаимствовать твой телефон? Мой здесь не ловит.

Джон резко поднял голову, и его правая рука сжала рукоятку трости. Из-за этого голоса, этого великолепного баритона, по спине Джона пробежали мурашки, а в груди словно стало тесно.

\- Э-э, вот. Возьмите мой, - предложил Джон, затаив дыхание.

Шерлок встретился глазами с Джоном, и что-то промелькнуло в его лице. Он опустил взгляд на своё запястье, приподнял рукав на сантиметр и забыл, как дышать.

\- Майк, оставь нас на минуту, - приказал Шерлок.

Майк внимательно посмотрел на них, а потом встал и направился к выходу.

\- Я вернусь через десять минут, приятель. Мне в любом случае надо кое-что проверить, - сказал он Джону и вышел.

Как только дверь закрылась, Шерлок встал и подошёл к Джону, нависнув над ним так близко, что тому пришлось сделать шаг назад.

\- Они показывают ноль?  - прошипел Шерлок. – Отчётливый серый ноль?

Джон провёл языком по губам, на мгновение потеряв дар речи. Шерлок закатил глаза, выхватил у Джона трость, взял его за руку и приподнял рукав.

_0000д. 00ч. 00м. 00с._

\- Афганистан или Ирак? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Что? – произнёс сбитый с толку Джон.

\- Ответьте на вопрос: Афганистан или Ирак?

\- Афганистан, - пробормотал Джон. – Как вы…

\- Вас ранили. Вы умирали, ваше сердце останавливалось. Четыре раза, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Откуда вы это знаете? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок отпустил его руку, расстегнул рукав на своей правой руке и протянул её Джону. Тот осторожно провёл по ней пальцем, а потом обхватил запястье Шерлока.

\- Знали ли вы, - прошептал Шерлок, - что если ваша родственная душа…

Он произнёс это слово так, будто в нём было что-то отвратительное, но его взгляд по-прежнему оставался мягким.

\- …умрёт, то вы это почувствуете? На запястье появятся красные цифры, и вы ощутите физическую боль.

Джон сглотнул и напряжённо улыбнулся.

\- Если честно, я считаю, что рана от пули болит сильнее, - съязвил он.

\- Как ваше имя? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Джон Уотсон.

\- Шерлок Холмс.

Они смотрели, как в тумане, разглядывая лица друг друга, словно хотели надолго запомнить их.

\- Вы ищете, с кем снимать квартиру? – вдруг тихо спросил Джон.

\- Больше не ищу.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся, и Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он убрал руку с запястья Шерлока и сцепил их пальцы вместе.

\- Отлично.

 

* * *

Они смотрят и смотрят, потеряв счёт времени, упиваясь друг другом. Ещё несколько мгновений назад Шерлок не знал этого человека, но он почти потерял его. На место депрессии, которая длилась у Джона уже несколько месяцев, приходит радость, и на его лице, впервые за долгое время, появляется улыбка.

Кого-нибудь другого пристальный взгляд Шерлока мог бы и напугать: его пронзительные и яркие глаза сверкают из-под великолепных ухоженных чёрных кудрей. Его полные губы растянулись почти что в неестественно широкой улыбке, но Джон просто не может удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ. Они стоят совсем близко друг к другу прямо посередине лаборатории, и Джон даже не замечает, что больше не держится за трость.

Дверь в лабораторию распахивается, и в комнату снова входит Майк. Поначалу он не замечает их, но потом застывает от изумления.

\- Боже, - выдыхает Майк, прислонившись к столу. – _Вы_ двое?

\- Майк, я же просил дать нам минуту, - тихо говорит Шерлок, слегка наклонив голову, чтобы было лучше видно глаза Джона.

\- Уже прошло по крайней мере двенадцать.

Шерлок хмурится и в недоумении смотрит на него.

\- Не может быть. Я только сюда вошёл.

Майк улыбается и скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Кажется, ты просто немного ошарашен.

Шерлок сердито смотрит на него, а потом снова глядит на Джона, и его взгляд немного теплеет. Он отпускает руку Джона и отворачивается от него.

\- Нечего быть таким самодовольным, - заявляет Шерлок, направляясь к своему пальто. – Можно подумать, что это ты свёл нас вместе.

\- Эй, обычно так и происходит, - смеётся Майк, притягивая к себе табурет, чтобы сесть. – Настало то самое время, когда я должен был привести родственную душу к великому Шерлоку Холмсу.

\- Не было никакого определённого времени, - замечает Шерлок, завязывая шарф. – Оно менялось. Джон несколько раз чуть не погиб, и только поэтому он здесь раньше времени. Иначе пришлось бы ждать ещё почти пять лет.

\- Эй, - решительно говорит Джон. – Я всё ещё здесь.

\- Да, и стоите без помощи трости, только взгляните, -  улыбнувшись, говорит Шерлок.

Глаза Джона распахиваются, и он удивлённо опускает взгляд, сжимая рукой воздух.

\- Психосоматика, - объясняет Шерлок. – Я собирался сказать вам это, когда придёт время.

\- Спасибо, что не стали долго тянуть, - фыркает Джон.

Шерлок смеётся и снова подходит к нему, протягивая трость. Джон нерешительно берёт её, как будто опасаясь, что боль вернётся снова, как только он к ней прикоснётся.

\- Увидимся завтра, в семь часов, если сможете, - говорит Шерлок, обходя Джона кругом. – Я должен показать вам квартиру перед тем, как вы въедете, хотя сомневаюсь, что будут какие-нибудь проблемы. Мне нужно идти, кажется, я забыл хлыст в морге и ещё должен кое-что уладить.

\- Хлыст, - удивлённо выдыхает Джон, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку, когда он открывает дверь. – Эй! Я не знаю, где мы встречаемся!

\- 221Б Бейкер-стрит! – отзывается Шерлок и закрывает за собой дверь.

Джон скептически смотрит на Майка, лицо которого расплывается в глупой улыбке.

\- Думаю, ты ему понравился, - смеётся он.

 

* * *

Как только Джон попадает на Бейкер-стрит, он понимает, что дело улажено. Конечно, он в любом случае не стал бы отказываться, но квартира оказывается очень милой, хоть и немного неряшливой, и ещё Джону очень не хочется оставаться одному в своей арендуемой комнате. Он сидит в кресле и наблюдает, как Шерлок суетится вокруг, перекладывает бумаги и книги, выглядя при этом почти нервозно.

\- Как ты узнал, что я был в армии? – спрашивает Джон, чтобы отвлечь его.

\- Я же сказал, что почувствовал, когда ты умер, - рассеянно говорит Шерлок, складывая книги стопкой.

\- Да, но меня мог, ну не знаю, сбить автобус.

Шерлок морщится и поворачивается к нему.

\- Когда ты вошёл в Бартс, то сказал: «Тут всё по-другому с того времени, как я здесь был». Это и натолкнуло меня на мысль. А после всё было кристально ясно.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ну, твоя поза, твои волосы, хромота, речь. Всё говорило о том, что ты военный, - объясняет Шерлок. – Я только не мог понять, где ты проходил службу.

\- Постой... прости, ты... ты можешь так запросто всё это понять только по моему виду? – с благоговением говорит Джон. – Это... Боже, потрясающе.

\- ... Правда? – спрашивает Шерлок, не скрывая удивления, написанного у него на лице.

\- Абсолютная, - улыбается Джон. – А с другими ты тоже можешь это проделать? В смысле, потому что...

\- Да, - тут же отвечает Шерлок. – Это моя работа.

\- Потрясающе, - выдыхает Джон, улыбаясь ему

Шерлок неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и засовывает руки в карманы.

\- Рад, что ты так думаешь. Я боялся, что когда ты узнаешь об этом, могут возникнуть некоторые… проблемы, - говорит он, неопределённо махнув рукой в пространстве между ними.

\- Почему?

\- Обычно меня за мою наблюдательность не хвалят, - признаётся Шерлок.

\- Наверно, я просто немного не в себе, - смеётся Джон.

\- Такое может случиться из-за большой кровопотери, - с улыбкой соглашается Шерлок.

Джон прищуривается, выхватывает у себя из-за спины подушку с британским флагом и швыряет её в Шерлока.

\- Я совсем не это имел в виду, придурок.

Улыбка Шерлока становится ещё шире, и он запускает подушку в голову Джона.

 

* * *

Когда они приезжают в Лористон Гарденз, Лестрейд никак не может перестать таращиться на Джона.

\- Шерлок, кто он такой? – украдкой шепчет он, когда они поднимаются по лестнице.

\- Я же сказал, что он со мной.

\- Да, но он…

\- Тебя это совершенно не касается, - перебивает его Шерлок, поправляя перчатки.

Когда они доходят до лестничной площадки, Лестрейд останавливает его.

\- Нет, очень даже касается: я пускаю тебя сюда, но я не позволю какому-то типу с улицы появляться на месте преступления, - твёрдо говорит он. – Так кто он такой?

Шерлок с шумом выдыхает через нос и с силой задирает рукав, едва не разорвав его. На две секунды он позволяет Лестрейду рассмотреть своё запястье, а потом снова закрывает его и натягивает перчатку.

\- Доволен?

\- Ааа, - произносит Лестрейд. - Да. Э-э, кажется…

\- Если ты начнёшь поздравлять меня, то я отыграюсь на Андерсоне.

 

* * *

Вылив на них ещё одну порцию поразительных умозаключений, Шерлок исчезает в мгновение ока. Джон даже не успевает ничего возразить, что ему, конечно, не нравится, но пожаловаться у него тоже нет возможности, потому что Шерлок уже пропал из вида. Вместо того чтобы следовать за ним, Джон, не торопясь, покидает место преступления, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как все на него таращатся.

\- Так ты, значит, тот самый?

Джон слегка вздрагивает от неожиданности и поднимает взгляд на сказавшую это сержанта Донован.

\- Что?

\- _Тот самый_ , - подчёркивает Салли. – Иначе бы ты с ним здесь не был. У него нет друзей или коллег. Ты и есть тот самый, кого мы все так ждали.

Джон хмурится и сжимает челюсти, смотря на неё тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Да, - говорит он, приподнимая подбородок. – Да, я и есть «тот самый».

\- Так и знала, что это будет парень, - бормочет Салли. – Фрик всегда казался подходящим для этого по типажу.

\- Ты уже зашла очень далеко, - предупреждает её Джон.

Она усмехается, скрещивает руки на груди и обходит его кругом.

\- Бесполезно говорить, чтобы ты держался от него подальше, но я могу предупредить тебя, - говорит она, снова поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Он ненормальный. Называет себя социопатом, над всеми издевается, видит очень странные вещи. Его заводят преступления, особенно запутанные. Он чертовски умён и использует это против тебя.

\- Я ухожу, - говорит Джон, отодвигая её в сторону.

\- Что ж, я тебя предупредила, - говорит она.

\- А я этого не просил, - резко отвечает Джон.

 

* * *

Но после своего похищения Джон принимает предостережение Салли более серьёзно.

В пустом складе Джона встречает высокий и поджарый человек, а его голос напоминает Джону о топлёном жире, скользящем по горячей сковородке. Человек фальшиво улыбается ему.

\- Это очень не похоже на Шерлока Холмса - так быстро заводить с кем-то знакомство, - говорит он. – Особенно с такими, как вы.

\- Просто стечение обстоятельств, - спокойно отвечает Джон. – Но это не ваше дело.

\- Скорее наоборот. Не будете ли вы так любезны, чтобы показать мне своё запястье, мм?

\- Нет, - сквозь зубы говорит Джон.

\- Пожалуйста? – надувает губы незнакомец.

Джону хочется врезать ему, но тут он вспоминает, что кем бы ни был этот человек, он способен управлять камерами наблюдения и проникать на линию общественных телефонов. Джон делает шаг вперёд и протягивает своё левое запястье. Незнакомец елейно улыбается и не спеша подходит к Джону, повесив на руку свой зонтик. Когда он протягивает руку, чтобы взять Джона за запястье, тот инстинктивно отдёргивает ладонь и делает глубокий вдох.

\- Было бы гораздо проще, если бы вы пошли на уступки, - говорит человек.

Джон стискивает челюсти и снова протягивает руку, вздрогнув, когда длинные пальцы незнакомца касаются его кожи. Он задирает рукав Джона и смотрит на часы, расположенные на его запястье; они остановили свой ход и на циферблате застыли нули.

\- Как я и предполагал, - шепчет незнакомец. – Это действительно очень интересно.

\- Почему? – спрашивает Джон.

\- Я никогда не думал, что он встретит свою родственную душу, - говорит ему человек. – Учитывая все те проблемы, которые он себе наживает, и большое количество лет, которые должны были пройти до встречи, я считал, что он умрёт раньше, чем это случится.

\- Кто вы такой, чёрт подери?

\- Можете считать меня семьёй, - во все зубы улыбается незнакомец.

\- Шерлока?

\- Вас обоих, - говорит незнакомец. Он снимает зонтик с руки, поворачивается и уходит, покачивая им, словно маятником. – Передадите Шерлоку мои поздравления, доктор Уотсон?

Джон пристально смотрит ему вслед, пока тот не исчезает, а потом выходит наружу искать такси, проигнорировав женщину, предлагающую отвести его домой.

 

* * *

Когда Джон возвращается в квартиру 221 Б, он застаёт Шерлока лениво лежащем на диване.

\- Меня только что похитили, - заявляет Джон, войдя в комнату.

\- Мм? Так вот почему ты не отвечал на мои сообщения.

\- А тебя где носило? – спрашивает Джон, подходя к нему. – Какой-то тип в костюме передаёт тебе свои поздравления.

В ответ Шерлок издаёт рычание.

\- Я убью его позже, - заявляет он. – У нас сейчас есть другие дела.

\- Это, конечно, здорово, но я бы хотел услышать объяснения.

\- Нет времени, Джон! На свободе серийный убийца. Я не могу разговаривать о пустяках, пока это происходит.

Шерлок, наконец-то, спускает ноги с дивана и садится, а потом встаёт, возвышаясь над своим соседом. Он замолкает и облизывает губы.

\- Работа превыше всего, - тихо говорит он. – Для меня.

Джон внимательно смотрит на него:

\- Значит, она сказала мне правду?

\- Кто?

\- Сержант Донован. Это правда, что тебя заводят преступления? – спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок морщится от отвращения.

\- Мне нужна работа, потому что если мой мозг застаивается, я теряю над собой контроль, - твёрдо говорит он. – Мне нужна постоянная стимуляция. Мне необходима работа. Идём, Джон, мы должны провести наблюдение.

Джон ошеломлённо смотрит, как Шерлок надевает пальто и шарф, а потом останавливается в дверях, чтобы натянуть перчатки.

\- А что касается того, заводят ли меня преступления, - добавляет Шерлок, - то позднее ты сам всё увидишь.

Джон следует за Шерлоком, как только тот исчезает из комнаты.

 

* * *

Ужаснее всего этим вечером для Джона было наблюдать, как Шерлок едва не ускользнул у него из рук. Джон и помыслить не мог, как рьяно этот идиот готов соблюдать свою догму «работа превыше всего». О том, что тот может пойти почти на самоубийство, Джон явно не думал.

Поездка домой в такси проходит в молчании, не считая тех пяти минут, когда Шерлок заказывал еду из китайского ресторана домой. Джон чувствует, что Шерлок не спускает с него взгляда, но всё продолжает следить за мелькающими за окном видами.

Когда они приезжают домой, Джон оставляет Шерлока расплачиваться с таксистом, а сам поднимается по лестнице, игнорируя приветствия миссис Хадсон. Шерлок быстро поднимается вслед за ним, как только оказывается в квартире.

\- Джон. Я... – говорит Шерлок, войдя в комнату.

Джон обрывает его, толкнув к стене, и начинает настойчиво и с силой целовать в губы. Ошарашенный Шерлок какое-то время стоит неподвижно, а потом начинает нерешительно отвечать на поцелуй. Мгновение спустя Джон отстраняется, сжимает в кулаках рубашку Шерлока и прижимается лицом ему в грудь.

\- Джон, - выдыхает Шерлок. – Джон. Я...

\- Ты не можешь так поступать, - хрипло говорит Джон, притягивая его ближе.  – Ты не можешь так поступать со мной.

\- Джон. Я не собирался...

\- Ты собирался, ты чёртов кретин, ты собирался проглотить эту таблетку – _яд_ , Шерлок!

\- Я... Джон, я... – запинаясь, говорит Шерлок и осторожно обвивает Джона руками. – Прости меня.

\- Ты не можешь так со мной поступать, - повторяет Джон. – Ты – всё, что у меня есть хорошего, я только тебя встретил, и я не могу потерять тебя.

Шерлок изумлённо смотрит на него и не может найти слов. Он делает глубокий вдох, проводит рукой вверх по телу Джона, обхватывает его лицо ладонью, а затем приподнимает его подбородок. Он не обращает внимания на покрасневшие глаза Джона, потому что на него одновременно нахлынуло слишком много чувств, потому что он не знает, как за день можно перейти из состояния, когда не чувствуешь ничего, кроме пустоты, в ошеломляюще глубокую привязанность, потребность защищать и заботиться об одном единственном человеке. Слишком много всего, но Шерлоку это нужно, поэтому он не обращает внимания на слёзы Джона и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

\- Прости, - шепчет он.

\- Я не смогу...

\- Знаю, - говорит Шерлок. – Я не...

Он смущённо откашливается.

\- У меня никогда не было такого друга раньше. Мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть думать о ком-то ещё. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Я просто слишком увлёкся. Я говорил тебе, работа...

\- Превыше всего, - спокойно заканчивает за него Джон. – Знаю. Просто я такого не ожидал. Господи, Шерлок. Он собирался убить тебя.

Шерлок судорожно сглатывает и едва заметно кивает.

\- В этом и был его план, - хрипло признаёт он.

\- Ты не должен так больше поступать, - просит его Джон.

\- Я исправлюсь, - уверяет его Шерлок. – Обещаю. И... так не всегда бывает.

Джон кивает и с дрожью выдыхает, отпуская рубашку Шерлока.

\- Прости, - шепчет он.

Шерлок на пробу проводит большим пальцем по щеке Джона и, когда тот снова поднимает на него взгляд, с радостью обнаруживает, что у него в глазах уже гораздо меньше страха. Шерлок наклоняется и слегка касается губами губ Джона, а потом убирает руку и отстраняется.

\- Если честно, я ожидал, что это произойдёт не совсем так, - тихо говорит Шерлок и улыбается Джону. Тот начинает хихикать и прислоняется к нему ближе.

\- Я сам не ожидал, что так будет, - признаётся Джон. – Можно сказать, что я набросился на тебя.

\- Это мне понравилось гораздо больше, чем когда на прошлой неделе на меня набросился подозреваемый, - оптимистично отвечает Шерлок.

Джон начинает смеяться, прижимаясь к его груди, и Шерлок улыбается в ответ.

\- Кажется, у нас будут очень интересные отношения, - тихо говорит Джон.

\- Это ещё слабо сказано, - соглашается Шерлок.

 

 

 


End file.
